


Parent-Teacher Conferences

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Desk Sex, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My kid is going to kill me,” Melissa gasped as Marin’s back hit her desk, pens and papers flying onto the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent-Teacher Conferences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Marin/Melissa - conferences.

“My kid is going to kill me,” Melissa gasped as Marin’s back hit her desk, pens and papers flying onto the floor.

“Scott knows we’re dating,” Marin said. She tugged Melissa closer by the front of her sweater, her legs wrapping around Melissa’s waist. “He knows conferences are tonight.”

Melissa laughed between kisses, sliding her hands beneath Marin’s jacket to touch warm skin. She unclasped the other woman’s bra and cupped her hands around her firm breasts, kneading the swollen nipples between her fingers. “Yeah, but I doubt he added sex on your desk into that equation.”

“Good thing there’s something called parent-teacher confidentiality,” Marin said, breath catching and back arching. She reached down to fumble for the zipper on Melissa’s jeans, needing skin-to-skin contact _yesterday_. It was hard enough finding time alone between teaching schedules and hospital shifts, and she had another parent coming in at eight.

“I don’t think that’s a thing, babe,” Melissa said, and pressed a knee between Marin’s legs. Marin was wet against her, wet and ready and _not wearing underwear_ , and Melissa groaned into her neck. “Bless you for wearing a skirt tonight.”

“Bless the locks on these doors,” Marin laughed, pulling Melissa close.


End file.
